Fiebre? y luego?
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: Lo que puede causar una fiebre -w- no pregunten el porque de esta idea, ni cual era el reto Mal Summary Pues lo prometido es deuda aqui una continuacion del anterior tambien por un reto y una promesa que les hice a ustedes n n
1. Chapter 1

A petición de ciertas persona escribí este fic no se cómo me haya salido porque aparte de petición fue reto y yo no me puedo negar a un reto, mi amiga me las pagara un día de estos pero hasta entonces pondré esto aquí.

Fiebre

Estaba en casa de el cuidándolo porque según ella el estaba enfermo pero al parecer el tenia otra cosa que ella no había notado. Le había entregado la medicina que había preparado para él. Ella aun estaba ruborizada después de todo era EL! Estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

El se bebió el contenido del vaso completamente, y le sonrió a su acompañante antes de que ella lo recogiera y lo llevara de vuelta a la cocina. Cuando volvió para despedirse, vio que Ikuto la miraba de una forma rara. Puede que la luz que llegaba desde la cocina apenas bastara para iluminar levemente el espacio de la salita, pero ciertamente sus ojos parecían echar chispas.

-Amu – fue apenas un susurro que Amu había apenas alcanzado a escuchar  
-Dime Ikuto  
-Te he dicho ya que eres hermosa  
- No estés jugando Ikuto –hizo una pausa – enserio que estás enfermo  
- No es nada de eso Amu es la verdad – le acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos  
- Que haces Ikuto? – parecía farol de navidad

Ikuto aprovechó la mano que tenía sobre su cara para alzar su barbilla y besarla. Al principio fue leve, apenas un contacto de sus labios al que Amu no reaccionó, tan sorprendida estaba. No era la primera vez que la besaban, pero nunca se lo habría esperado de Ikuto que siempre estaba de broma con ella. Intentando separarse, abrió la boca para protestar, pero le fue imposible cuando la lengua de Ikuto se deslizó en su boca. En cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron, miles de sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de ambos en especial de la peli-rosa, haciéndola corresponder el beso. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, pero cuando el peli-azul posó su otra mano sobre sus caderas, Amu repentinamente recobró el sentido y le apartó.

- Realmente... empiezo a pensar que de verdad... - él la miró extrañado, como un niño al que le niegan una golosina – tienes algo más que una simple fiebre. Mejor me voy - fue a la puerta.  
- ¡No, espera! - en dos pasos estuvo junto a ella, sujetándole la muñeca antes de que pudiera siquiera agarrar el picaporte - Por favor Amu, quédate conmigo - su voz sonó suplicante.  
- Ikuto, ¿no ves que no eres consciente de tus actos? - de haber sido otro, una bonita marca hubiera aparecido en su cara por la bofetada que le habría dado, pero él era simplemente Ikuto - No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.  
- Puede que no - dijo tomándola de la mano y posándola sobre su pecho mojado, donde el corazón latía con velocidad - Pero en este momento lo único que quiero es que te quedes a mi lado.

Volvió a acariciarla como antes, acercándola a su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron cuando colocó su boca sobre la ella, con cuidado, y esta vez la respuesta de Amu fue diferente.

Amu se dejó dominar por la boca y las manos del mayor, y cerró los ojos disfrutando cada caricia, cada roce de su lengua. El la besó sin prisa, con cuidado, gozando de ese contacto personal que tanto había ansiado. Pero cuando su compañera empezó a corresponderle, eso hizo hervir su sangre. La sujetó por las caderas y la empujó contra la pared al tiempo que su boca se hizo más insistente, más exigente, y sus caricias comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo. Amu le echó los brazos al cuello y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, y sin darse cuenta levantó un poco una pierna, frotándola contra la de él, ante esto él le sujetó su muslo contra su cadera para impedir que se alejara de él. Su boca fue bajando por el cuello de la oji ámbar, dejando huellas mojadas; ella, al ver libres sus labios, dejó escapar un suspiro tras otro. El chico rodeó su cintura con el brazo que tenía libre, mientras la chica rozaba su espalda de arriba abajo, notando sus fuertes músculos. Una vocecita en su cabeza le ordenó que detuviera a su compañero, pues sabía a qué les dirigía todo aquello, pero la ignoró.

Ikuto reclamó de nuevo su boca en un beso desenfrenado al que Amu respondió con igual ardor, aprovechó cómo la tenía cogida para alzarla en vilo y llevarla hasta el sofá, donde la tumbó con cuidado. La menor paseó sus manos por los anchos brazos de su compañero, mientras sus bocas hambrientas volvían a encontrarse.

Ikuto se sentó en el sofá y se colocó a medias sobre ella, apoyándose con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su cuello. Su mano se deslizó por el hombro, bajando los tirantes del sujetador y el vestido que ella llevaba, y luego hizo lo mismo en el otro. El cuerpo de Amu se mostró inquieto y anhelante a medida que cada vez más piel quedaba al descubierto, y cuando el mayor le levantó las caderas para terminar de sacarle el vestido, ella apenas pudo resistir el impulso de cubrirse.

- Eres un sueño del que temo despertar, Amu

Se puso de rodillas sobre ella y procedió a besar todas las zonas que había destapado. Los suspiros de Amu se habían transformaron en gemidos a medida que él idolatraba con su boca la sensible piel donde comenzaban sus pechos, y sentía su cálida respiración sobre su vientre. Pero pronto fue insuficiente, ambos necesitaban más, acarició su cintura rumbo a su espalda, donde empezó a desabrochar el sujetador, en un segundo el sujetador quedó flojo, lo retiró, observando los pequeños pero bellos senos que aparecieron ante su vista, y suspiró extasiado antes de comenzar a besarlos. La peli-rosada sintió un escalofrío de excitación al notar su aliento sobre ella. El oji-zafiro le masajeó la espalda al tiempo que su boca rindió culto a sus pechos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, jugando con ellos hasta que los pezones de la chica estuvieron rojos y duros. Se arqueó contra él, dominada por la pasión que prendía en su cuerpo, aferrándole y dejando la marca de sus uñas en sus hombros.

Poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, las manos de la chica bajaron por la espalda de su compañero hasta los pantalones del pijama. También Ikuto empezó a gemir aceleradamente por su tacto, notando como éstos se le escurrían por las caderas, amenazando con caer del todo de un momento a otro. Pero él no se quedó atrás. Llevó sus manos hasta el borde de las braguitas de Amu y comenzó a bajarlas. Ella levantó un poco el trasero para que pudiera quitárselas, y al mismo tiempo los pantalones de Ikuto cayeron hasta sus rodillas, revelándole en toda su gloria.

La escasa luz que venía desde la cocina fue suficiente para que ambos pudieran ver aquellas zonas de sus cuerpos que nunca antes habían visto. Ikuto tragó saliva ante el delgado y bello cuerpo de su amada, más atrayente de lo que nunca había pensado; ella, por su parte, sintió un intenso calor en las mejillas al ver las considerables proporciones del rubio. Él pateó en un gesto la molesta prenda de su pijama, y colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Amu, observándola. Era tan bella...

- Te amo, Amu

- Y yo a ti, Ikuto - y ella misma se sorprendió de lo muy cierto que era.

Volvieron a besarse con ardor. Ikuto se pegó más a ella, apoyando su peso sobre los codos para no lastimarla, haciendo que sus pechos se rozaran. El violento ritmo de sus corazones se fundió en uno. El peli-azul llevó una mano hasta el lugar más sensible de Amu, que gimió cuando él metió un dedo dentro de ella. Al notar lo mojada que estaba, los instintos de Ikuto se descontrolaron. Llevó su miembro hasta la estrecha entrada de Amu, ella dobló una rodilla para permitirle un acceso más fácil, e Ikuto volvió a sostenerse sobre sus brazos mientras intentaba meterse profundamente dentro de ella.

Sintió su cuerpo se tensó un momento, clavándole las uñas en la espalda le dolía pero a la vez le encantaba esa sensación que le producía sentirlo dentro de ella

- Dime si te duele Amu - susurró él en su oído al ver unas lagrimas en los ojos de ella - ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí, bastante - suspiró hondamente - Es evidente que tú no sabes nada de lo que... cuando una chica... Bueno, ya da igual, sigue por favor – su tono de voz era casi suplicante

Esta vez fue ella quien le besó ardorosamente, acostumbrándose a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Las llamas del deseo de cada uno se avivaron con las del otro, lanzándolos a un baile desesperado, atrapándolos en un ritmo más antiguo que el mundo. Finalmente la pasión les consumió por completo, y un grito escapó simultáneamente de sus gargantas llegando al clímax de aquella situación.

La luz del sol le era totalmente irritante en ese momento. No quería despertarse pero la luz del sol le indicaba que ya era hora de hacerlo. Sintió aquellos brazos que rodeaban su cintura abrazándola protectora y dulcemente. Después de todo no fue un sueño, después de pensar eso se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara dio la vuelta sin poder deshacer aquel abrazo y observo la cara de aquella persona que estaba a su lado. Estaban en la habitación de él, mientras el aun seguía durmiendo cómodamente. Lo miro durante unos segundos cuando escucho su voz

-No te he dicho ya que mirar a la gente dormir es de pervertidos?- dijo el abriendo los ojos y besándole la frente  
-Entonces me declaro culpable del crimen – dijo acurrucándose aun mas en los brazos de él y posando su cabeza en su pecho  
- Dormiste bien?  
- SIP y tú?  
- Contigo siempre lo hago  
- Baka  
- Corrección TU baka  
- Te amo Ikuto  
- Y yo a ti Amu

Apretó un poco mas ese dulce abrazo como protegiendo a su amada aun incluso de el mismo y pensar que todo eso había pasado por tan solo una pequeña fiebre

Dios!!! Lo que causa en mí la combinación de:

-Un reto  
-Una petición de mi seguidores (quien sabe si tenga pero a una si la tengo que es mi hija querida adorada te súper quiero Wen!!)  
- Un baño de agua caliente  
- La frustración que me causa no hacer la tarea

Rueguen porque estas situaciones se den más a menudo si les gusto este fic Dejen Reviews

Apropósito de otras cosas ya que me tomo este espacio si ando dejando Reviews en la historias pero no me presionen prometo leer los fic. Mi promete!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban en su casa Amu se había preocupado por el había algo diferente. Bueno el siempre era diferente pero esta vez era demasiado no sabía qué pero le preocupaba le preocupaba no verlo de nuevo. Que cuando se separaron en el parque él se fuera para siempre que no lo encontrara en su cuarto para que la estuviera molestando como le gustaba que estuviera él con ella. Entro a su cuarto y dio un suspiro al encontrarlo entrando apenas por el balcón, pero esta vez no entraba con la tranquilidad de siempre, no ni tampoco entraba con rapidez, parecía entrar con desgana. A Amu le dieron ganas de gritarle "si no querías venir no hubieras venido y ya" no eso no lo podría alejar de ella, que rayos estaba diciendo? Mejor dicho pensando, parecía que se había hecho adicta a él y como no serlo. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus bromas, la forma en como la tocaba, como jugaba y como la convencía. Si era adictivo y lo peor es que él lo sabía. Lo seguía viendo entrar hasta donde ella estaba parada, justo al lado de la cama, ahora si no se resistió. En cuanto el estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo abrazo y se colgó de su cuello depositando un tierno beso parada de puntitas después de todo el era más alto que ella, el rio y después sonrió un poco.

-Aun eres pequeña – le acaricio la mejilla ella se separo haciendo una cara de un pequeño berrinche pero de pronto la habitación quedo en silencio un silencio incomodo, seguían uno enfrente del otro

-Ikuto…- lo llamo- sabes? Yo…yo….tenía miedo  
-Miedo?  
-Si miedo de que cuando nos separamos tu nunca más regresarías y me dejarías  
-COMO RAYOS SE TE PUEDE SIQUIERA OCURRIR PENSAR ESO? – había alzado la voz o le había gritado?

Eso no había quedado muy claro para Amu, pero tampoco le importaba mucho en cuanto se suscito la respuesta de Ikuto Amu había retrocedido un poco por la cercanía que había propiciado Ikuto con su mmm….digamos que enérgica respuesta y ella había topado con la cama cayendo de espaldas e Ikuto por ende y por haber colocado sin querer la pierna entre las rosillas de Amu había sido arrastrado cayendo encima de Amu.  
De nuevo el ambiente se había vuelto incomodo bastante para el gusto de cualquiera de los dos

-Ikuto – susurro Amu  
-Amu – fue la única respuesta y un acortamiento de distancias entre sus narices y si eso el choque de sus labios en un fugaz pero dulce beso

Ese beso fugas se había convertido en otra cosa en un beso más apasionado más intenso más profundo más pasional un beso lo que propiamente era un beso algo que daría envidia a cualquiera se separaron las respiraciones eran cortas y agitadas. Ikuto tenía una pierna entre las de Amu sin querer movió un poco y sintió como Amu se tensaba bajo el sonrió maliciosamente y miro a Amu sonrojada. Le acaricio el rostro y volvió a apoderarse de esos labios que lo podían matar y devolveré la vida en un segundo. Amu deslizo sus manos por los hombros de él, mientras descendía, lo sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto, estremecer al chico más sexy y codiciado que ella conocía con solo un roce no era cosa de todos los días y sabia y le gustaba pensar que ese poder solo lo tenía ella, ella y solo ella, ella introdujo sus manos bajo su camiseta, Ikuto harto de tener que sentir la tela de su ropa en sus manos, la despojo de sus prendas en un parpadeo y sus manos se deslizaron sobre los muslos de ella, el separo sus labios unos instantes y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada le quito la chaqueta que traía puesta, Amu lentamente fue descendiendo a la vez que levantaba la camisa a su paso, hasta que termino de quitársela, regresando a besar el cuello de Ikuto ascendió un poco hasta su barbilla donde Ikuto la tomo de las mejillas y la obligo a besarlo, ella no oponía la mas mínima resistencia; cambiaron de posiciones Amu ahora se encontraba encima de Ikuto.

-Ikuto….- dijo separándose un poco de él y escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre el pecho y el cuello de Ikuto  
- que sucede Amu? – dijo con un tono leve de preocupación y acariciando su cabello  
- esto…no…  
-Lo sé soy mayor que tu y acabo de cumplir la mayoría de edad- dijo con desgana – pero…  
- Yo también lo sé y no me importa si estoy contigo no me importa – Amu se sonrojo aun mas y lo miro a los ojos, su mirada era tierna y decidida, la mirada de Ikuto reflejaba cariño, decisión, incluso un aire que les otorgaba seguridad a ambos

Amu volvió a deslizar sus manos por el torso desnudo de Ikuto llegando al inicio de su pantalón donde lo desabrocho rápidamente.

-Si sigues provocándome así, harás que esto sea mucho más corto, amor –el apelativo cariñoso sonó a promesa de una noche inolvidable y de lo que ella estaba temiendo al principio, sonó a promesa de nunca separarse  
-Y si sigues mirándome así, esto no empezara nunca –añadió ella.  
-Esto ya empezó minutos atrás –sin mediar mas, su boca reclamo la otra, devorándola, mordisqueándola, fundiéndola con la suya propia, hizo que ella retomara su posición anterior y la coloco sobre la cama y se encimo en ella pegándose mucha más a ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla, para que pudiese sentir a mas "plenitud" lo que ella provocaba en el, al sentirlo ella reprimió un grito.

Allí en medio de aquella penumbra, todo aquello sucedía y ella se sentía como en un condenado sueño. Una mano ardiente se cerró suavemente sobre uno de sus senos, haciendo que se arqueara un poco, se sintió desfallecer al sentir la boca cálida y ardiente del peli-azul cerrarse sobre su pezón, lamerlo, succionarlo, morderlo, era algo para llevarte a la locura, Amu termino de deshacerse, del que consideraba demasiado estorboso pantalón de Ikuto.

Amu se movía y se removía a causa del placer recibido, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, el subió por su pecho dejando un rastro de besos hasta volverse a encontrar con sus labios, sin previo aviso el introdujo un dedo en su clítoris, cortándole la respiración, sus labios jugaban con los de ella mientras sentía los gemidos agolparse en su boca.

Amu coloco una de sus manos tras su nuca y su otra mano la deslizo atrevidamente sobre su torso y siguió descendiendo hasta encontrarse con la cinturilla elástica del bóxer de Ikuto, lo sintió aguantar la respiración cuando introdujo su mano. Estaba duro, mucho más que duro, "inocentemente" deslizo su mano sobre su miembro viril, arriba y hacia abajo, en un movimiento torturante para él, luego lentamente enmarco sus labios con su lengua descendió por su cuello que tenía un ligero sabor a sal, lamió su pecho y dejo rastros de besos sobre él.

Con su mano libre él le aparto el rostro de su pecho para besarla fieramente mientras aceleraba la salida y entrada de sus dedos, ella le mordió el labio inferior, la sintió llegar al orgasmo, sintió el temblor de su cuerpo y sintió la respiración agitada de ella.

El saco sus dedos del cuerpo de ella para abrazarla, deseaba sentir el calor que ella le brindaba. Amu lo sentía tenso.

-Amu sabes yo solo amo a una persona más que a nadie en este mundo, y nunca la olvidare, la conocí hace tiempo, me fue cautivando poco a poco – la miro serio mientras estaba sobre ella Amu se quedo un poco impactada al escuchar esto tan de repente de Ikuto  
-¿Y quién es… esa persona? –pregunto con demasiado inocencia aun no había entendido que a la persona a la que se refería Ikuto era ella  
El miro fijamente un instante como meditando sobre ello.  
-Eso es más que fácil, tu, siempre te he deseado a ti –respondió mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.  
-¿Yo? –Su confesión la dejo atónita –Pero ¿Por qué?  
-Preguntas muchas cosas y yo en este momento solo deseo amarte y hacerte mía, parte de mi ¿eso es mucho pedir? –el seguía sonriendo.  
-No –ella devolvió la sonrisa –por ahora no.

La peli-rosa sintió de nuevo los labios de Ikuto posarse nuevamente sobre los de ella, santo aquella lengua explorando de nuevo su boca, saborearla, juguetear con la lengua de ella. Después de unos instantes el bajo por su pecho dejando un rastro de besos pasando por su abdomen. No sabía lo que el planeaba hacerle hasta que lo sintió allí debajo, lamiendo y succionando, mientras sus manos estaban sobre sus senos, las manos de ella se colocaron sobre los cabellos azules de él, alentándolo a seguir en su labor, ella se retorcía bajo sus labios y manos, gemía, decía su nombre y poco a poco lo estaba volviendo loco hasta que la sintió ponerse rígida un instante para así después relajarse, sus labios probaron la esencia de ella y le gusto enormemente. Ella respiraba agitadamente, el se tumbo a su lado trazando pequeños círculos en el abdomen de ella. Su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más lenta, volviendo a la normalidad.

Sus ojos ambarinos buscaron los azules que estaban a su lado, no pudo evitarlo y giro su cuerpo hacia él, una mano descansando en su pecho y la otra en una de sus mejillas, él le miraba como si fuese un objeto de preciadísimo valor, algo por lo cual se da la vida.

-Te amo – pronuncio ella con mirada de ternura no, no era de ternura era una sincera de amor  
-Y yo a ti, más de lo que crees

Ambos corazones latían acelerados pero no era por temor, sino porque sabían que eran correspondidos y que pasara lo que pasara estaría bien, porque había sido elección de ambos. Las manos de ambos se encontraron, entrelazándose entre sí, igual que sus labios, Ikuto la hizo girar y la tumbo en la cama mientras le besaba, sus manos se separaron para volver a recorrer aquel cuerpo que antes exploro.

Las manos delicadas de Amu recorrieron su torso haciéndole temblar de los pies a la cabeza, por algún motivo ya no podía esperar a hacerla enteramente suya En un parpadeo la ropa interior de Ikuto salió volando y el solo pudo reír ante esto.

-¿Así que estas apurada? –sonrió al verse desnudo, ella solo sonrió misteriosamente.  
-Tardas demasiado –ella con un rápido movimiento invirtió los papeles y se coloco sobre el –además no puedo ser la única que reciba en esto.

Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en los labios de Amu. Cuando él se vino a dar cuenta, ella ya le dejaba un camino de besos por el pecho, la sentía tocarlo, besarlo, provocarlo y el desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, las manos de Amu habían sujetado las suyas sobre su cabeza, la boca de la peli-rosa seguía descendiendo y el ya se temía lo que venía.

Amu introdujo el miembro viril de Ikuto en su boca, haciéndolo gemir ahogadamente, su boca subió y bajo, mientras con su lengua también le brindaba placer, el gemía, apretaba los puños pero de nada le servía, de sus labios escapaba el nombre de Amu en susurros ahogados, con un brusco y rápido movimiento la tomo por los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola, mientras la jalaba se sentó en la cama apretando el cuerpo de aquella que le robo el corazón.

El se coloco entre sus piernas, listo para fundirse con ella, pero como si de una descarga se tratase recordó algo… La miro a los ojos y vio el chispazo de miedo que apareció en sus ojos. Aparentemente algo en su expresión le delato por lo ella le dijo…

-Hazlo.  
-Estas segura? – Su aliento cálido choco con los labios de la peli-rosa  
-Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida… Eres el indicado Ikuto –y ella sonrió, maldición ella sonrió, eso fue suficiente como para hacerle perder la cabeza.

El introdujo la punta primero, sintiendo como automáticamente el cuerpo de Amu se tensaba, fue introduciéndose despacio, para que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a de él, sintió como la respiración de ella se entrecortaba de golpe, salió rápidamente de su cuerpo y la beso mientras se introducía con la misma rapidez dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo al principio marco un ritmo lento, al sentir todavía la tensión en el cuerpo de la peli-rosa, la cual fue lentamente disipándose dejando paso al placer. Sus labios se separaron para obtener oxigeno mientras sus cuerpos marcaban un ritmo más frenético aun, las manos de ella recorrieron su espalda y se colocaron alrededor de su cuello  
Ikuto detuvo el vaivén de caderas y se recostó en la cama junto a ella, incitándola a que lo tocara despacio, a su antojo, ella se coloco sobre él, llenando el espacio vació de su cuerpo, mientras ambos se quedaron minutos así, mirándose el uno al otro, las mejillas de ambos estaban algo rojas y sus ojos brillaban con luz propia, ella apoyaba sus manos en el pecho algo sudoroso de él. Las manos del recorrían despacio el pecho de ella, mas luego su abdomen, luego acaricio sus piernas hasta donde le dejasen llegar sus manos.

El se sentó despacio, con cuidado de no lastimarla, mientras ella introducía sus dedos en el cabello del, ambos empezaron a marcar el ritmo que los acoplaba a ambos, mientras sus manos redescubrían sus cuerpos y sus bocas se exploraban sin saciarse.

Cuando ambos sintieron nacer aquel ardor en sus vientres, ambos cuerpos se tensaron, como si fuesen uno solo, sus cuerpos temblaron al sentirse satisfechos, habían terminado por esa noche. Al sentirse en brazos del uno con el otro. Ikuto lentamente salió del cuerpo de Amu, quien estaba más que cansada, exhausta igual que él, ambos se dejaron caer en la enorme cama, mientras Ikuto tomaba las sabanas que habían caído al suelo y arropo a ambos, mientras abrazaba aquel frágil pero a la vez fuerte cuerpo femenino y la apretaba más hacia él.

-Amu –le llamo suavemente.  
-Mmm? ¿Qué… que sucede? –su voz sonaba adormilada.  
-¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te amo?  
-Ya me lo has demostrado –y se pego más a aquel cuerpo cálido y fuerte, de la persona a quien tanto amaba

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Ikuto. La arropo mejor con las sabanas y rodeo protectoramente su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos y el otro lo paseaba por el cabello de Amu, acariciándolo tiernamente. La sintió dormirse entre sus brazos, era la segunda vez cierto? La segunda vez que la hacía suya pero pareciera que fuera la primera. La amaba la quería junto a él toda su vida. No la dejaría ir, la apretó mas a él ella se había quedado dormida el tendría que hacer lo mismo si no quería que Amu le dijera nuevamente que solo los pervertidos observaban a la gente mientras dormía, pero en ese caso el era todo un gran pervertido consumado porque le encantaba mirarla dormir. Coloco suavemente la cabeza al lado de la de Amu dejando que el sueño lo venciera.

Y que dijeron? Esta maldita no hace lo que promete. PUES CUERNOS!!!! Aquí está la continuación que prometí de Fiebre ya dirán ustedes que les pareció. Según yo me quedo cursi o eso creo pero juzguen ustedes y ya ven está loca regreso para joderles la vida con sus fic's y que creen? QUE CUERNOS A LOS QUE PENSARON QUE ME IBA A MARCHAR!!!! WAJAJA este jeje bueno bueno en fin regrese pero puede que me ausento estoy a punto de suspender 3 materias y me van a castigar estoy segura que no tendré navidad T.T Ahora si MariJo a ver si ya te satisface con esto y puedes leer como tú dices "algo decente" aunque lo que yo escribo de decente no tiene nada

Este fic es dedicado a todos mis fans los amo!!!! Aunque no sé si tenga por lo menos un fan verdad pero bueno si lo tengo va dedicado para él y para todos los que me dejen un Review de más de 3 renglones


End file.
